Inquisition (RP)
An organization founded to seek out the enemies of the Trinity among the mortal population. Symbol The symbol of the Inquisition is the triangle with an eye on each point. The full symbol is a full golden triangle, with eyes the color of Red (top), Green (bottom left), and Purple (bottom right) History For Lore go here: Inquisition Lore. Factions Classes * Trooper/Crusader: The tanks of the order, able to withstand punishment and dish it out in space. They typically wear the heavier and stronger variants of Power Armor, and typically sport the heavier weapons. * Assassins: Stealth oriented warriors, instead of power armor, they were exo-armor composed of synthetic muscles, designed for moving unnoticed through conventional and many technological means such as infrared. * Psychics: Warriors who use their mental gifts to smite their foes and uncover secrets. They also wear power armor, but to protect their bodies which are typically not as suited for combat as the other classes. Lodges Lodges refer to which patron of the Trinity an inquisitor follows. These lodges typically have an overarching philosophy for its members. * Fire: The followers of Sol, who burn with a passion to maintain order and punish the traitor, uncover the heretic and destroy the Eldritch. They often will not admit it, but they have a tendency to go over board...this mixed with their love of fire... and you can guess who is more likely to purge a planet. * Energy: Followers of Akreious. They are often the more flexible of the three but can also be hard to control. They are least likely to get along with the Fire Lodge and vice versa. Oddly enough, they are often the ones to make use of explosives, and/or hacking. * Shadow: The Followers of Z. These dark and brooding individuals are treated with suspicion by the other Lodges, due to their patrons similarity with many Eldritch. They are most likely the ones to have intimate knowledge on Eldritch and other such enemies. Despite this they are also the ones most likely to have resistance to Eldritch mind powers. Patron Oriented Abilities Armor Adept Armor The basic armor worn by soldiers of the Inquisition, the common low ranking members. The suit is a grey body suit, under ceramic armor, giving the impression of knight, and a waist coat. It is the only armor without the glowing optics, instead a rectangular visor an an eye symbol above it. The undersuit sports packets of Medi-Gel that are released when the suit is torn to stop bleeding. Shadow Armor Similar to the adept armor, this all dark variant uses techniques/technology from still-suits to contain scent and heat, and the material of the armor is coated to absorb radio waves from scanners. Blade Armor An Upgrade of the Adept Suit, and first true suit of power armor used. This bulky exo-armor, sports life support functions and sports Titanium-Aluminum Alloy, with a carbon fiber structure, letting them be very mobile. They are often covered in text meant to ward off the unnatural, like later armor in this list. Storm Armor Noted for their wide brim hats, these suits are similar to the Shadow Armor, but are to that armor what the Blade armor is to Adept Armor. While used by various members, the suits were made to be used by psychics, enhancing their powers. All over the armor are psychic amplifiers, in the shape of discs, the largest of which is on the helmet. While meant for psychics their is a version for non-esper members which uses EM fields. Arbiter Armor A bulkier, spikier version of the Blade Armor. It is made for use of heavy weapons. The suit towers over normal people, standing at around nine feet tall. Unlike all other suits, this one was meant for open warfare. Its armor is adamantine, being able to take a tank round, or a plasma caster. Executioner Armor Bulky armor similar to the Arbiter armor. While that one was made for warfare this suit was meant for combat is less open areas, that require a lot of fire power, such as purging a building of enemies. The helmet sports a halo like structure on the back of its head, meant to protect against psychic forces. Archon Armor pending Weapons * Rifles ** Blaster Rifles: ** Gauss Rifles: * Pistols: * Exotic: ** Spike Launchers: ** Energy Bow * Sniper Rifles: * Shot Guns ** Auto ShotGuns * Heavy Weapons: ** Missile Launchers ** Plasma Throwers ** Grenade Launchers * Others: ** Mines Category:Organizations Category:Concepts